


overnight decor mission

by cafedeluna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedeluna/pseuds/cafedeluna
Summary: Sungchan just wants to rest but Donghyuck has a plan to pursue(read: he wants kisses).
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	overnight decor mission

**Author's Note:**

> for [littlewonderfest](https://twitter.com/littlewonderfic?s=09) ♡ day 1: mistletoe

It's their first holiday together; with Sungchan's parents taking a holiday vacation of their own on Sungchan's insistence, Donghyuck ended up dragging the tall boy with him to his hometown. Sungchan at first had put up a fight, saying that he wouldn't want to interfere and that he'll be fine on his own, catching up with movies and staying up late in the dorms. But Donghyuck tuts, wouldn't let the younger boy spend his Christmas alone. So with a nudge at Sungchan's tall frame, Donghyuck bribes him with a promise of cuddles, _lots of cuddles,_ and Donghyuck's presence and food! 

"Imagine waking beside me on a Christmas morning and we cuddle on _my_ bed before we go down to have some hot chocolate!" Donghyuck exclaims at him, with a tight hold around Sungchan's torso, clinging to him like a little koala. "Sungchannie," the older boy whines, bottom lip jutting out into a pout, easily melting Sungchan's resolve. 

"Are you sure, though? I wouldn't want to intrude—" Sungchan begins to speak, hands squishing Donghyuck's face in between his palm; a perfect situation where Donghyuck easily went up on his tiptoes, pressing a quick peck on Sungchan's lips and effectively cutting his words off. 

"I'm sure," Hyuck says in certainty. "Now pack your bags because we have some decorating to do once we get there. Gotta put your height to good use, big boy!" He adds before landing a resounding slap on Sungchan's ass. 

And true enough, after the 4 hours that Sungchan and Donghyuck spent on the road, taking turns behind the wheel every time Sungchan's long legs would act to hurt; Donghyuck still as energetic as ever bounces to his house's front door, demanding for the boxes of Christmas decorations. 

"Don't we get to rest first?" Sungchan calls before Hyuck could get out of earshot. 

Donghyuck only winks at that. "We'll get lots of that after, the moment we finish everything up the more time for rest!" 

And who even is Sungchan to argue with that when he sees the stars in his boyfriend's eyes, lighting up like a blast of cosmos when the older boy sees the Christmas ornaments waiting for him in boxes. 

_It's gonna be a long night._

🎄

_11:09 pm,_ the clock says when Sungchan finally slumps down on the living room sofa. For the whole afternoon and night, Sungchan has been the receiving end of Donghyuck's parents and his older cousin, Taeyong's sympathetic eyes as Donghyuck insists on doing the decoration by himself, with Sungchan's help of course. So that leaves the both of them still puttering around when Mr. and Mrs. Lee calls an end for their night and Taeyong goes out to spend the night in his boyfriend's flat. 

"Hyuck, there's literally 5 days left before Christmas Eve, I'm sure a few of these can wait tomorrow." Sungchan mutters from the sofa, eyes already closed but his ears still perk up when he hears Donghyuck's footsteps coming towards him and stopping in front of his seated figure. 

"I know, baby. But I promise it'd be worth it once we finish this tonight. Come on," Donghyuck pulls at Sungchan's hand. "There's only the socks left, and uh, some little stuff." There's a pout in Donghyuck's voice and Sungchan was never the strongest soldier when it comes to ignoring it. 

So he rises back on his feet much to Donghyuck's delight. 

For a few minutes, Sungchan only feels himself walking around and making sure that the socks are safely in place. He tunes out anything else other than completing his task. Where Donghyuck is, he doesn't know anymore. So it catches the younger in surprise when a hand wraps itself on his wrist and pulls him— "Hey, just one more then we'll go to bed, _hmm_?" Hyuck whispers and watches Sungchan nod. "Great, now hang this one for me please?" 

Without so much great presence of mind, Sungchan accepts whatever Donghyuck had passed to him and without noticing the sly smile that has started to appear on the other boy's face. 

Donghyuck, quiet and observant, eyes the ball of ornament he passes to his boyfriend; a ball of green that has a ribbon tied on it's top to serve as a hook to where Sungchan would hang it from— on the ceiling, just a little bit next to the Christmas tree that makes it almost impossible to notice unless someone actively seeks for it. Hyuck watches as Sungchan stretches his arm to get the job done, ornament hanging over the two of them like a disco ball, a Christmas-y disco ball.

"Babe," Donghyuck calls out next to Sungchan, a smile already clear on his visage which Sungchan apparently doesn't fully comprehend. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Donghyuck asks, eyes glinting. 

But still, Sungchan doesn't catch it immediately, instead the younger boy groans and sighs. "Hyuck, I am barely functioning right now as I try to hang this ball of mistletoe. See what?" 

Donghyuck grins. There was no single sound after that, only the smirk on Donghyuck's face and the blank expression on Sungchan's face slowly shifts into realization— dazed look replaced by a pair of confused eyes that travels between Donghyuck and his still outstretched hand that's holding the mistletoe over their heads. 

"Dumbass," Hyuck murmurs, fondness and amusement dripping from his voice when he steps forward, closer to Sungchan's and places a hand on the taller boy's shoulder. "You know the rules, come claim your kiss." 

Sungchan is still in between the veil of bewilderment and disbelief but it did not stop his hand from working before his mouth could utter a word— Sungchan wraps an arm around Donghyuck's waist and pulls him close, smaller body flushed against his. "You sneaky one," Sungchan murmurs back and Donghyuck's hand finds its way sneaking up from Sungchan's shoulder to cupping him by the back of his neck so the shorter boy could pull the younger down, lips aligned with another before it presses together. 

The situation is quite funny with how Sungchan's arm is still suspended up in the air, holding the mistletoe above him and Donghyuck; however, it did not deter the two boys from moving their lips in-sync, capturing each other's rhythm and catching every breath. 

Donghyuck pulls Sungchan closer with both hands winding up around the tall boy's broad shoulders, making the younger to finally forget about the mistletoe in favor of wrapping another arm around Donghyuck, bracing his small frame close to prevent the both of them from swaying. 

The kiss was slow, just the right amount of pressure of lips against lips that doesn't create an avalanche of heat in their guts— just the right amount for their hearts to warm, to get the butterflies stirring and their heads swimming with adoration for the other. 

When they break apart, Sungchan lightly squeezes Hyuck by the waist. "You did _not_ plan to do this the entire afternoon and evening just to have me kiss you under a mistletoe," Sungchan says. " _Please_ tell me you didn't because I'm gonna demand more than a kiss, for the emotional and physical strain you put me through."

Donghyuck giggles at that, fingers playing with the hair on Sungchan's nape. He tries to act coy but drops it instantaneously when Sungchan rolls his eyes at him. "What? It was romantic! You gotta admit it is cute!" Donghyuck tells Sungchan. "Plus, we agreed no _Rated E_ stuff while we're in my parents house, save for some private cuddling and...kisses, when the lights are _off_." Donghyuck finishes, a sly smirk coming back to his face. 

"Baby, the lights aren't even off." Sungchan brushes him off. 

Impatience runs on Donghyuck's voice when he answers, "It is if you close your eyes, now give me more."

And true enough, they see nothing but darkness when they both surge forward, eyes closed, to capture each other's lips once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/dotaeholic) / [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/dotaebfs)


End file.
